futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (The Unrest)
In the scenario, The Unrest, the world went through a terrible event known as The Second Great Recession '''in '''2029. Unemployment was at an all time high since the Great Depression. People, mainly from the Arab world flocked to Europe in search for a better life. Unemployment rose rapidly, the economy took a further downturn and many blamed the foreigners on the problems facing society. A string of Islamic Terrorist Attacks across the world furthered racial tensions. Protests began taking place all over Europe which were met with force. Civilians rapidly turned towards more radical parties, although most people through out the Western World and many of the own countries Citizens thought it was just a small trend like the 2012-2021 wave of Far-Right Fascist movements throughout Europe and the USA. 2014-2028 'Geopolitics' *ISIS launched a string of terror attacks on civilians throughout Australia, Canada and several in the US between 2014 and 2016. Some of these included public beheading of soldiers, protests and tensions against the Muslim community rose dramatically. *More countries joined the EU while Euroskepicism grew at an alarming rate. *Ukraine joined the EU in 2015 in response to the annexation of Eastern Ukraine to Russia. *A referendum of the Independence of Catalonia was held in 2015 and they voted Yes by 67%. *A Scottish Independence referendum and a Irish Unity referendum were held in March 2025 and both voted yes, Scotland by just 3%. 2029 'POLITICS' *'1st April:' Tunisia becomes the Second Non-European country to join the EU *'17th November:' The London Stocks crashed. The cause was bankers playing with money that didn't exist. As people began to lose money more was printed by the European Central Bank without knowledge of the up-coming crash, worsening it's effects. *'25th December:' at 8:34am in Suburban London, a passenger train explodes, a man believed to have worked with Boko Haram is charged. 213 people died in the attack many of whom were children, an already growing anti-Islam movement in the UK grows with an increase of over 80% in twenty days. 2030 ''POLITICS *By mid 2030 unemployment had risen by up by 184% in some countries like France and Britain. And the highest at a 271% increase in Denmark. Australia and China were one of the few developed countries not affected. *'14th June:' A Muslim Man on a hit and run accidentally hits a child who was returning home from school in Lyons, although it is recorded as an accident many see it as Islamic terrorism. *'17th June:' A spring of attacks on Muslims occurs in Paris. *'1st September:' Islamophobic and Anti-Globalism Protests occur throughout Europe, in Germany and Greece they turn into riots, known throughout history as the September Sorrows due to the fact it was one of the earliest events of theb build-up to the European Revolution . *' 20th October: The German Chancellor Vladmir Braun resigns after two months of protests throughout the country with people unhappy about he government. He is replaced with National Democratic Party of Germany Member 'Udo Pastörs '''who was elected due to his promises to tighten border security. There is instant Political Tension around the country as many Non Radical Germans begin protesting about the elections. Most were arrested for `defying democracy` *'29th October: 'Nick Griffin of the British National Party loses in the British Elections receiving 31% of the vote, surprising many. *'9th November-16th November: '''After Udo Pastors, the German Chancellor, attempts to force a group of students from the UAE studying in Berlin out of the country due to their heritage and also tries to Withdraw from the EU seven days later. He is removed from power by the President and placed in home arrest, '''Hannelore Kraft, of the Social Democratic Party, who came second with 39.91% of the vote in the recent election is placed in power. *'18th November:' An outrage in Germany happens after Udo Pastors is removed from power. Over 60,000 gather to protest around the country in various major cities. Over 18 protesters are injured by police, the once small Islamophobic movement gains public support as many see them the victims of Police Brutality *'21st November: '''Udo Pastors is put under house arrest with a sentence of 10 months for trying to revive Nazism. People riot over the arrest and the Saudi Arabian Embassy is burned to the ground. It was apart of the larger, ''Occupy Reichstag . *'23rd November: '''13 Protesters are killed with in a clash with the police in Berlin, known as the Mitte Massacre . 21 people are injured in riots that involved over 20,000 people. *'26th November: Udo Pastors is rescued by rioters after they break into his house and kill the Military Police guarding him *'''24th-25th December: Known as "Christmas March", a group of somewhat 20000 Neo-Nazi protester in Hamburg Marched through the city overnight, sending flyers everywhere. Category:Scenario: The Unrest Category:The unrest Category:Politics Category:Scenario